Gotham Academy Fights
by RedReno16
Summary: I Just Re-edited It! Batboys getting into fights at school. I'm rating it, T, because the first story has to do with Selina's Father and suggestion of sexual abuse but NOTHING GRAPHIC AT ALL!
1. Dick and Jason

He didn't always know, he couldn't have. And if he was being honest with himself, sometimes he wished he still didn't know. He had always had suspicions though, nothing had been confirmed until after he was fifteen, but then he had known for sure. He hated it with everything in him. He didn't understand how someone could be so cruel, so _sick_. Not just to anyone, but to her, the woman he thought of as his _mother._ How dare he. Damn it, _how dare_ he do that to her!

For the most part, he tried not to think about it, but he couldn't always help it. Today was one instance in which it was thrust upon him in the most infuriating of ways. He couldn't understand what brought people to do it, and that morning he didn't know how bad his day was going to get when he kissed Selina on the cheek, shot Bruce and Alfie a quick smile, and drove off to school with Jason in the passenger seat.

It started after the first-period bell rang. He had actually managed to be on time to first period, much to Mrs. Swanson's surprise. However, much to her displeasure he asked to go to the bathroom not even halfway through class. It seemed there would never be a time that he was present for her whole class.

He was on his way back from the bathroom when he saw it. When he saw that piece of _filth_ that had the audacity to try something like that on a girl that he was supposed to love and protect. How could he call himself her boyfriend? How could he go around telling people that he loved her? Lie to her parents and peers like that?

He couldn't turn off the automatic response that was Robin and Richard, so he ended up pulling that coward off of the girl and throwing him to the ground. In his haste, he hadn't realized that there were two other guys at the ends of the hallway just waiting for someone like Dick to come along. He could have taken them easily, but he didn't. Batman's voice nagged at the back of his mind, telling him not to blow his cover.

The two other boys held him as the first tried to hit him. The leader only got a single punch in before he was slammed to the floor. "What the hell!"

Dick just barely had time to look at the kid who had helped him out but he determined that it was Jason. Dick used his brother's sudden arrival as a distraction, and stepped on the foot of one of the two idiots holding him and elbowed the other in the stomach. The fight didn't last too much longer before a teacher came out to see what the commotion was.

One teacher hadn't been enough to stop the fight, four more were called over to hold the boys back. Well, mostly to hold him and the coward that started it all. The other two bozos and Jason had stopped fighting pretty much as soon as the other teachers had come out of the classrooms.

He almost found it funny that Mr. Eller was the one holding him back, it seemed that the poor man would be involved in all of his school drama. " Mr. Grayson, calm down! It's over!" He nodded and stopped trying to get at that dirt-bag but he didn't relax. He glanced at his brother in everything but blood "Thanks, Jay."

Jason nodded but had questioning eyes until Dick looked at the girl on the floor a few meters away. Jason followed his gaze and Dick saw a look of comprehension dawn on his face, which quickly melted into anger.

The teachers ushered them into the front office and had each of them tell their side of the story. Eventually, they gave up with that, the three boys all had different stories, Jason and Dick told the same one, and Charolett said nothing at all. Yes, that's what her name was, he finally remembered. And, of course, he knew the other boys. The leader was Jack Cunningham, a senior that Dick knew had a reputation naming him to be a troublemaker. How he managed not to get caught thus far was a mystery to most of the school. Well not anymore, he must get out of it normally by having people tell so many different stories that Dr. Cross has no idea what to believe.

Then there was Dylan Nicks, also a senior. He was widely known for being friends with Jack, as well as being a star football player. Why were the worst people always the popular ones?

And lastly, none other than Marcus Jackson. He was a junior of course, in Dicks grade. He wasn't surprised that Marcus was trying to be in with Jack's group. But this was low, even for him. So, as they sat there waiting for something to happen, Marcus was who Dick found himself glaring at. Beside him, Jason was doing the same to Dylan. Jack was with Dr. Cross at the moment, and Charolett was with the guidance counselor.

It didn't take long for parents to start arriving. Charlotte's mother was first, then Dylan's parents. Soon Marcus' parents walked in looking worried, when they saw Dick they narrowed their eyes. Without saying a word to their son, they marched right into the head master's office and Jack walked out and took a seat. Dick switched his glare to the senior and waited.

He didn't have to wait much longer before Bruce and Selina hurried through the door. They walked over quickly and surveyed their boys.

"What happened?" Selina asked quickly Dick didn't answer he was still staring at Jack. His glare intensified as that lame excuse for a human being looked a little longer than he needed to at Selina. Jason quietly filled the adults in while Dick continued to glare.

"Dick?" He heard Selina ask but he didn't answer, he was still glaring. "Dick. Look at me." Her voice took a more commanding tone and he finally looked at her "Calm down, I need you to tell me something." He nodded and looked away again "Did you see her after?"

He shrugged "He didn't really get far enough to do anything but obviously she looked pretty shaken. I don't think she said anything about it to Dr. Cross."

He answered her question as quietly as possible before resuming his glare. A flare of anger rose when he realized that Jack was still staring at _his_ _mother_.

He heard Dr. Cross come out of the office only to be followed by Mr. And Mrs. Jackson who were predictably defending their son. "No, he will be suspended along with Mr. Nicks and that is the end of it!" Dr. Cross all but yelled.

"Mr. Wayne, Ms. Kyle if you will come into my office, please. Oh, Richard and Jason as well." The two boys got up to move and follow their guardians and that was where things got ugly again.

Jack was watching Selina walk, Dick couldn't stand it but he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't start a fight but he could provoke one. As he walked by he "accidentally" bumped into him. Jack quickly stood up and shoved dick who caught himself easily and punched Jack square in the jaw. Moments later all of the boys were back at it.

Marcus' dad pulled him out first, it was quite an easy job as his son didn't try very hard to stay in the fight. He just wanted to look loyal to Jack. Dick did manage to get a really good punch in on his nose though, he was bleeding as his father pushed him into a chair.

Dr. Cross pulled Jason out and Mr. Nicks managed to pull Dylan off of Dick. Leaving Bruce to get the two remaining boys off of each other. Bruce got ahold of Dick and slammed him against the wall. It knocked the wind out of him and he struggled to regain his breath.

Jack wasn't stopping though, this was more than self-defense now. Dick had gotten him in trouble. He managed to get a few lucky shots on Dick before Bruce reached back and shoved him hard enough that he fell back into a nearby seat. And now that Dr. Cross was certain that Selina was watching Jason, the principal held Jack to the chair.

Dick rested his head on Bruce's shoulder, still trying to regain his breath. He didn't struggle, he knew there was no point at the moment.

"Maybe we should go." Mr. Jackson broke the silence. Dr. Cross nodded and told the family that he would be in touch shortly.

"Mr. And Mrs. Nicks, I'm afraid you will have to stay until I can talk to you and your son in private. But, for now, Mr. Wayne, Ms. Kyle I'd like to ask you again to come into my office."

The adults nodded and Selina led Jason in with a hand firmly clamped around his arm. Bruce didn't let go of Dick even for a second, he could tell that the boy's anger was still fuelling him and if he were to let go Dick would be charging for the other boy. So, Bruce wrapped one hand around his son's arm and the other holding the back of his neck as he pushed Dick into the office.

"I'll have to stay here until Mr. Cunningham arrives." The headmaster lightly called and Bruce nodded. Jason and Selina were occupying the only guest chairs in the room so Bruce held onto Dick. He loosened his grip slightly but felt Dick tense up. Apparently, he would have to hold the boy the whole time. Dick and Jack could still see each other and it was making both of them edgy and angry, Bruce knew neither boy would relax if they could see each other, not that he cared much about the other boy, but he needed Dick to calm down. "Selina, close the door please."

The emerald-eyed woman stood walked to the door and closed it. Jack caught a glimpse of her and smirked which made Dick strain against Bruce's grip. Bruce pushed him lightly but the struggling didn't stop until the door had closed completely.

So that was what that last fight was about? It had been over Charolett in the hallway, but Dick had been fighting for Selina in the office. Bruce and Selina glanced at each other, then Selina walked closer.

"Kitten?" Dick looked up at her with a pitiful expression. He tugged lightly against Bruce, but the older man didn't let go.

"Let him go, Bruce, he is okay for now. Right, kitten?" Dick nodded hesitantly and Bruce reluctantly loosened his grip. Dick wrapped his arms around Selina and pushed his face into her neck. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that but...I just...I can't let him...not if I can do something"

Selina kissed his temple and nodded. After a few moments, he moved his head so that he could peer over her shoulder at Jason, "Sorry Jay, and thanks. I probably would have been in worse shape if you hadn't shown up when you did."

Jason smirked, " You still are in bad shape bro, but yeah you're lucky I came when I did." Dick rolled his eyes at Jason's response and turned to Bruce.

" I know that probably wasn't the best way to handle that but-"

"It's alright. You couldn't let him do that this morning. You both did good. But, when we leave, do not even try to start something else."

Dick nodded and pushed his face back into Selina's neck.

Dr. Cross came in a few minutes later and Dick let go of Selina but didn't move farther away. The headmaster asked for both boys accounts one again, then explained what would be happening to the other boys. Jack would be getting expelled and the other two boys suspended. " While neither Richard nor Jason will be getting into trouble at school, I do suggest that you keep them home for the rest of the week." Dr. Cross advised

Bruce nodded "I agree. Thank you for everything, we will be leaving now."

"Oh, Richard, while I'm sure we would all like to see Jack Cunningham pay for what he did, please refrain from getting into another fight on the way out. You really should concern yourself more with self-preservation."

Dick smiled slightly and gave a small nod before Bruce took ahold of his arm and lead him quickly out of the office. He didn't look at Jack. They were out of the school in no time and Alfred was waiting with the car running. He opened the driver side door for Bruce who got in quickly. Then he opened the door for Selina as he studied Dick and Jason "Good heavens, you two look like you have been through quite an ordeal this morning"

They glanced at each other and almost smirked. Alfred held his hand out and Dick gave him his keys "See you at home Alfie."

That afternoon Selina told Jason about her father and Dick saw his own anger and hatred reflected in the other young man's eyes. Dick didn't want to think about it anymore, especially after today. God, it made him sick.

That night he was curled up with Selina, they weren't talking, he just wanted to be with her. He was actually almost asleep when he heard someone come in and he looked up. Jason had walked in, he looked at Selina then at Dick. Dick gave him a small smile and hopped on the other side of Selina leaving room for the other boy to lay with her too should he want to.

For once, Jason actually did get in with them. It was kind of nice he realized.

A few hours later Bruce came up from the study and smiled. If anyone tried to hurt Selina tonight they would have a very hard job getting past these boys. Bruce got his pajamas on and laid down with them. This had been a bad day, but this wasn't a bad way to end it.


	2. Tim

**A/N: Hey Guys! Chapter 2 yay! I also reedited chapter 1 so check that out too if you haven't seen the new version yet! So. this one centers around Tim but I won't spoil anything else! He is in his sophomore year in this fic, which makes him 15, Jason 18, Dick 20, Damien 11, and Helena a newborn! Okay enjoy! And as always, I own nothing! Please R &R!**

* * *

Bullying was not something to be joked about or ignored. Tim knew that, everyone else that claimed to be a good person should know that. Hell, even if you were not what society would call a good person, you should know that. Because what caused you to be such a "bad" person? All the love and care you received as a child? Doubtful. So, why was it that this school, this school that was known for its academic excellence and hardworking, responsible students, ignoring the case of a fourteen-year-old boy?

Nick Rolling. He was an incredibly smart kid. The only reason he was being bullied to begin with was that his parents were not rich, which meant neither was he. He was at Gotham Academy on a scholarship. Tim didn't see how that was a bad thing at all. He had to earn his way into a school this prestigious, meaning he deserved it more than most. It shouldn't be something shameful but these pompous dirt-bags always had to have something to laugh about, and everyone for the most part turned a blind eye to the situation.

It was during lunch one day when Tim decided enough was enough. He was walking towards the cafeteria after talking to his Spanish teacher about possible extra credit opportunities (not that he needed them), when he heard shouting.

"Stop! Just give me my book Jenson! Come on!" Tim assumed it was Nick talking.

"Aww come on Nick, we just wanted to see what class you're headed to next. Right John?" A slightly deeper voice sauntered.

"Yeah Nick, we just wanted to see." Yet another voice laughed.

Suddenly the book went flying around the corner and Tim had to duck to avoid being nailed in the face. His expression hardened as he picked up the book and stalked around the corner. He was greeted with the sight of Jenson going through yet another one of Nicks books and John holding the freshman up against the lockers.

"Did someone loose this?" He growled angrily through his teeth.

Jenson turned around with one of those 'I get what I want because my daddy is rich' smirks and raised his eyebrow at Tim, "No, I don't think so. What about you John, did you lose your book?"

"You know what, I don't think I did Jenson." The blond boy holding Nick up didn't even bother turning his head to look at Tim.

"Well, since neither of us lost our book why don't you skedaddle Drake? We're a little busy at the moment. We don't have time for another charity case right now." Jenson still had that little smirk as he turned back to Nick.

Tim dropped the book on the floor and Nick gave him a pleading look, obviously the kid thought Tim was leaving. He definitely wasn't, he hadn't accomplished what he had set out to do just yet. "Put him down John, and Jenson give him his stuff back. He didn't do anything to you."

Both Nick's antagonists chuckled, "You gonna make us, _Timmy_?"

"If you don't let him go...I don't see what other choice I have." Tim answered coolly.

He watched as they glanced at each other in utter annoyance before rolling their eyes. John let go of Nick and the boy slid to the floor but didn't make a move to get up. Jenson and John now both faced him and stood waiting.

"Thought you said you were going to do something Drake." Jenson casually remarked smirk still perfectly in place.

Tim ignored him and looked at Nick, "Come on Nick get your stuff and lets go."

"Did I say he could go anywhere?" Jenson asked the cool facade and smirk now replaced with a dangerous expression.

"You didn't have to. He can leave if he wa-" Time didn't finish a sentence before a fist came flying for his nose and he just barely managed to dodge.

He caught another fist coming for his face before remembering not to blow his cover. He couldn't be anywhere near as good as robin was at fighting right now. He rolled his eyes at the thought but allowed a punch to land on his shoulder. He ducked one more then quickly jabbed his fist at Johns stomach. The bigger boy doubled over for a moment and Jenson took that as his que. Before he could do anything however, Nick jumped on his back.

Tim almost laughed, the kid looked like a monkey, but he didn't have time. John was back up and swinging again. He took a fist to the face and backed up trying to shake it off. John was right on top of his every move though. He sidestepped another punch and hit his assailant in the side then the side of his face. John fell to the floor and Tim looked over to Nick and Jenson.

Nick was still on Jenson's back and Jenson was spinning around like crazy and yelling. Tim allowed a small chuckle but his attention was turned back to John when the other boy stood once again and started to approach.

"What is going on here?" A new voice boomed and all for boys whipped around.

"Dr. Cross!" Jenson said surprised and Nick quickly jumped off of his back.

Tim backed up from John and picked up Nicks books. He handed then to the little freshman and the boy took them gratefully.

"All of you come with me now." Dr. Cross growled as he turned and walked in the general direction of the front office.

All four boys sat in Dr. Cross's office as the waited for their parents to arrive. He sat in his chair and surveyed them.

Bruce was the first to arrive and he was looking both confused and concerned as he walked into the office. He never thought Tim would get into a fight at school. Jason, he honestly expected and he hadn't been too surprised with Dick, but Tim was the son that thought before acting in most cases.

He stood next to his son's chair as they waited for the other parents to arrive. It didn't take long. In under ten minutes the three other boys parents were sitting and waiting with expressions varying from concerned to pissed.

"Now that we are all here, I'd like to show you all what happened. You see, we had more security cameras with audio included installed a few years back after another fight broke out here at Gotham Academy." Dr. Cross couldn't help the glance at Bruce and it dawned on Bruce that he must be talking about Dick and Jason.

Dr. Cross turned the computer monitor around so all other occupants of the room could see the video before pressing play. The parents watched the video along with the four boys and the air of the room quickly got a lot tenser.

Bruce couldn't help but think of another time he had been in this room watching a video from this monitor. Not exactly a pleasant video.

As the video came to an end the Headmaster pulled the screen back to facing him and folded his hands. "Anything to say for yourselves boys?"

He directed his question to John and Jenson. Neither spoke and Dr. Cross looked at their parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Alloy, Jenson will have to be suspended for at least two weeks, and if I hear anything about something like this happening again, he will be expelled. That goes for your son too Mr. and Mrs. Maco.

Mr. Drake, thank you for stepping in, obviously there will be no punishment but I would like you to go home for the rest of the day. You may go now."" Dr. Cross stood and shook Bruce's hand before Tim got up.

Just before he walked out the door Nick spoke up, "Hey Tim, thanks. Really."

Tim nodded and smiled before following Bruce out of the office and then the school. They got into the car but Bruce didn't start it yet. Tim looked over at him and discovered that it looked like the B man was trying to figure out how to say something. In the end he sighed and said simply "I'm proud of you, Tim."

Tim couldn't help his big smile, that was high praise. So, despite the soreness and the worry for Nick, Tim was happy.


End file.
